The Temple of Namira
by Smartasswolf23
Summary: Hilary has a dark past, and an even darker secret that she is keeping from her friends. And when it comes to light, will she be able to face the monsters that haunt her dreams? Can she do so without losing anyone or herself in the process?
Author's Note: I'm back to writing again! It's been awhile since the last time I wrote anything. I will try to update in a timely fashion, but I am in college and I might not always be able to.

Summary: Hilary has a dark past, and an even darker secret that she is keeping from her friends. And when it comes to light, will she be able to face the monsters that haunt her dreams? Can she do so without losing anyone or herself in the process?

Also this will be a few years after G-Revolution. With the guys not beyblading as much as they used to.

There will be Original Characters in this story; I will post their bios on my homepage shortly.

Please read and review. All who do will be rewarded with cookies!

 _Italics: Dreams_

 _ **Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

** Action

On with the story!

* * *

 _A small girl with brown hair and bright ruby eyes was playing with two other boys. One her age, and the other a few years older. "Come on, let's play hide and seek!" The young girl spoke to the boys._

" _Aww, but you always win that game!" cried Peter as he crossed his arms in a huff._

" _It's alright Peter, we can play one game of hide and seek; then we will play sheriffs and robbers!" said Luke, as he looked at his two younger siblings. It still amazed him how they could be the same and yet different._

 _Hilary smiled a toothy smile at her older brother before running over to the tree to begin counting._

 _The boys shared a look and took off to hid from the girl. "…95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not!" Yelled the little girl._

 _Turning she did not see either brother in sight, but following an instinct; she ran towards the house. Her brows furrowed in confusion, as they had made the rule so long ago it seemed; as to not hide in the house._

 _Bounding through the back door, she followed that instinct into the living room; even more confused at what she saw._

" _Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked, bewildered as to why her mom had a knife to Peter's throat; while her dad had a gun pointed at Luke._

" _It's simple angel, you have a choice. You can either come with us willingly or we will kill your siblings." Her father spoke in chilling tone. Clicking the safety off the gun, he leveled it at his oldest child._

" _I'll go with you! Please don't hurt them!" She cried at them, hoping to save her brothers, and their baby sister who was sitting in the play-pen in the corner of the room._

 _She watched as her mother made eye contact with someone behind her. Hilary felt the blow to the back of her head disorient her as she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder._

 _She looked up in time to see her mother stab her twin, Peter, in the stomach with the knife. While her father slammed his foot down on Luke's leg, crushing it beneath his weight._

 _She tried to scream at them but no words could come out. Her mouth was dry and her brain hurt. She couldn't have just seen that, could she. As the man carrying her like a sack of potatoes exited the house, so did her parents and one other man._

 _*BOOM* She felt the instant heat on her face from the fire. Hilary could hear the screams of her brothers and the wails of her baby sister. Struggling, she tried to get out of the hold the man had on her. But he just tightened his grip as he carried her towards the van._

 _Flinging her into the back, she hit her head again and was out cold._ _ **Please let this all be a dream.**_ _Was her final thought._

Shooting up in her bed, a young woman now, Hilary pushed her long brown hair away from her face rubbed at her eyes. Looking around her room, she saw that the plants had responded to her energy and grew at a rapid rate during her nightmare. Concentrating, she slowly withdrew her energy from the plants until they were all a normal size.

Tossing the comforter back, her bare feet hit the wooden floor; and she left the warmth of her bed. Wearing tight black boy shorts, she grabbed the large grey shirt on her floor and threw it on. Padding down the hallway, she descended the stairs and took the path to the right that led into the kitchen area. She was happy that at 17; she had been able to move out on her own; and not have to stay in that foster home anymore. It helped her; being somewhere more familiar.

Not bothering with the lights, as she could see just fine with the full moon reflecting in through the French doors; she placed the tea kettle in the sink and filled it with water. Placing it back on the stove, she began to heat it up. Moving around silently, she grabbed her favorite mug; and put a chamomile tea bag in it. Placing a little sugar at the bottom of the cup, she waited for the water to heat.

 _ **You haven't had that dream in a while child.**_ _**Are you alright?**_ Spoke the voice from deep inside her brain.

"I'm not sure, I have a bad feeling Kaori. I think we are standing the calm before the storm." She mused aloud.

 _ **Are you going to contact the others then?**_ Kaori asked her young vessel.

"Not until we know more. I don't want to pull them from their lives. They've worked so hard to forget that place, and I don't want to bring them back unless it's necessary." Hilary spoke again; thankfully for the fact that she was alone.

Hearing the low whistling of her tea kettle, she turned off the heat and poured some water into the cup. Stirring it a few times, to make sure the sugar had melted; she picked up her cup and made her way downstairs to the basement.

Walking down the hallway, she entered a room to the left, that had several computer monitors lining the wall and a large desk with several keyboards on it. Sitting down at the desk, she proceeded to check up on the team.

Kai was of course awake, and outside training. She knew of the nightmares that haunted his dreams.

Ray looked peacefully in his sleep, completely still with only his chest moving up and down in a rhythmic motion and she briefly wondered what or who he was dreaming about.

Max was sprawled out on his futon; legs off in one direction, arms opened wide as if he was about to hug someone. His mouth was open and a little drool was sliding down onto his pillow.

Tyson was not any better than Max. He had managed to roll off of his futon and partially onto the floor. With only his legs to still remain on the bed. Snoring loudly, she bet.

Daichi was back in his village this week, so she didn't have to worry about him. Shaking her head at her boys; she got up and left her computer room.

Moving across the hall, she entered into the training room. Finishing the last of tea, she walked across the room to where the swords lay. Picking up a bokken, she set her mug down.

Going back to the center of the room, she twirled the sword around once; before settling into an all too familiar stance. Strike, block, strike, jump, spin, block, feign, side-swipe, jump, strike, block. She fell into the pattern. Looking as ballerina with moves so graceful, or perhaps a fallen angel; she continued on into the night.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! And all questions will be answered in due time!


End file.
